


Сони

by WTF_Flash_2019



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Pre-Series, Threesome - F/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Flash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Flash_2019
Summary: Утро после того, как Циско впервые оказался в одной постели с Кейтлин и Ронни





	Сони

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [late sleepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419561) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Циско Рамон просыпается, чувствуя мягкость простыней и тепло кого-то, спящего рядом с ним. Он резко открывает глаза и видит Ронни. Голова Циско лежит на его плече, а Кейтлин, свернувшись калачиком под его боком, спит с другой стороны. 

Циско улыбается, вспоминая прошлую ночь. Он было решает снова уснуть, зарывшись поглубже под одеяло, но не знает какие порядки установлены в этом доме. Он должен был остаться на ночь или ему стоило поехать домой после того, как они закончили?

Циско тихо вздыхает, решая, что ему лучше встать прямо сейчас и избежать супернеловких утренних разговоров. Он даже не может представить, каким неловким будет утро понедельника в лаборатории. Рамон медленно отодвигается от спящих ребят и встает. Он старается не разбудить их, но Кейтлин приоткрывает глаза, реагируя на движение.

– Циско? – удивленно спрашивает она. Сноу выглядит усталой, но красивой.

– Ага. Это я. Помнишь, прошлой ночью мы…

– Куда ты? 

– Я?.. Эм…

– Циско пытается смыться, – говорит Кейтлин, тыкая Ронни в бок.

– Что? – ворчит Реймонд, открывая глаза. Его волосы растрепаны, и он выглядит очаровательным спросонья.

Кейтлин тыкает пальцем в сторону Циско, и Ронни, наконец, фокусируется на нём.

– Чувак, – тянет он. – 6 утра. Никому из нас не надо на работу на этих выходных. Давай, возвращайся обратно в постель. – Ронни ненавязчиво тянет Циско к себе, удерживая его за запястье.

Рамон мешкает, но потом всё же спрашивает:

– Разве вы не хотите, ну, не знаю, побыть вдвоём?..

Кейтлин и Ронни мельком переглядываются, и Циско не понимает значение этих взглядов. Ему интересно, похоже ли это на то, как они с Кейтлин синхронизируются во время работы, когда Ронни каждый раз вынужден спрашивать, о чем они сейчас думают. 

– Циско, – говорит Сноу с нотками нетерпения. – Ложись. 

Она ободряюще улыбается, и Циско сдается, наконец-то возвращаясь в постель. Ронни притягивает его ближе, обнимая со спины, а Кейтлин нежно поглаживает его по бедру.

– Ронни любит поспать на выходных, – заговорщицки шепчет она, поглаживая Реймонда. – Но если мы будем работать вместе, готова поспорить – мы дадим ему причину проснуться пораньше. 

Кейтлин развратно улыбается, и это так непохоже на неё, но так ей идёт, что Циско нервно сглатывает, предвкушая.

Реймонд, уже успевший задремать, сонно бормочет:

– Я в деле. Дайте мне ещё двадцать минут, и я обещаю сделать вафли на завтрак.

Кейтлин только кивает и продолжает шепотом:

– Я знаю, что мы сможем вытрясти из него вафли.

Циско смеется в ответ, так и не зная, было ли это всё только поводом, чтобы развести Ронни на завтрак, или Кейтлин просто притворяется. Она улыбается, когда Рамон прижимается ближе к ним. Кейтлин сжимает его ладонь в своей и, наконец, закрывает глаза.

Они выглядят такими умиротворенным, что Циско не может оторвать от них взгляд. Он знает, что и двадцать минут спустя всё ещё будет в постели. Что он никуда больше не уйдет.  


**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа – пожалуйста, загляните к автору и поставьте ему kudos :)


End file.
